Solve for $x$ : $2x + 9 = 7$
Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(2x + 9) - 9 = 7 - 9$ $2x = -2$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{-2}{2}$ Simplify. $x = -1$